


Live to Serve

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Obsession, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> “I will pray for you. I will pray for you. I will sell my soul for something pure and true. Someone like you.” No. 1 Crush ~ Garbage
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GOcifyR0Vg

Weyoun leans forward, examining the console of the Federation runabout. Of course, he knows these controls by heart. He keeps looking to Odo. The Founder won't look at him. All he wants is his approval. He’s the only true Founder, the only one not corrupted by the Link’s insatiable need for vengeance. Odo’s sense of order includes peace with the solids. This makes sense to Weyoun. To question one’s gods is not an easy thing to do, especially when one is genetically programmed not to. But, Weyoun will never question Odo. He’s the one god he’ll serve and him alone.


End file.
